Adam Winters
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Video Games Television Kamen Riders |type = Anti-Hero (former, at first) Hero (current) Villain (brainwashed by Shocker, original memories regained in SH Taisen GP) |firstepisode = (production order) (chronologically) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 2 (Decade) 49 (W) 48 (OOO) 48 (Fourze) 53 (Wizard) 47 (Gaim) 48 (Drive) 50 (Ghost) 45 (Ex-Aid) 39 (Build) TBA (Zi-O) 26 (Movies) 14 (Specials) |label = Kamen Rider Ganba |label2 = Kamen Rider Ganba |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Ganba, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Adam's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a playful fashion and likes to praise himself for his works. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Genesis' accessories on his own. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. **'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Genesis' accessories on his own. **'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Peak Human Physicality:' Adam has a very athletic physique, easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to scale buildings and run from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a enemy in various types of terrains. He is also shown to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'High Endurance:' Adam has an exceptionally high tolerance for pain, being unfazed when his hand was sliced off, and quickly recovered from being knocked unconscious when punched in the face, able to carry on with the matter at hand with no sign of concussion. He even managed to survive having his life force sucked from his body, and speedily recovered from being stabbed in his heart, although he needed help to strike his back a few times before he could run again. He also withstood a powerful blast of electricity, and was able to get to his feet with only some difficulty after jumping out of a window and falling through a skylight. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Multilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including German, French, Japanese and . *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' Adam has a medium awareness of the fact that his universe is inside a TV series and he can potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within the . *'Enhanced Awareness:' Adam immediately sensed and identified the threat of punches, kicks, incoming missiles and other weapons. *'Telekinesis:' Adam can move objects with the mind, bring people and things to him, repelling attacks from enemies, levitating objects and causing great pain onto others. *'Teleportation:' Adam has the ability to teleport him (or either others he wishes) to different locations. This ability is simillar with 's teleportation. *'Time Manipulation:' Adam can freeze time. This extends to things such as people and objects as even the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are helplessly immobilized once this power is activated. *'Time Travel:' Adam has the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline without the apparent use of a . He can also travel to different timelines, as well as dragging someone from the future or the past. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within via s. *'Game Disease Immunity:' Adam can utilize any Gashat accessed Drivers like the and s without the need of the compatibility surgery. *'Pause Immunity:' Adam is immune to ' Pause ability, similar to . *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' By shaking a Fullbottle in his hand, regardless of whether he is transformed or not, Adam can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits. Forms |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5 seconds - Kamen Riders= |aliases = |affiliation = |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = S Human Skull Skull Man Skeleton |type = Anti-Hero (former, at first) Hero (current) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm *'Rider Weight': 110 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds Through the use of the and Skull Memory, Adam transforms into Kamen Rider Skull. Skull is unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. Skull's motif is that of a human skull and the letter S. Like , Skull appears to be a homeage to , 's previous creation, who was adapted for the creation of . Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher is the long range shooting attack '|スカルパニッシャー|Sukaru Panisshā}}, the Maximum Drive ability of his . Skull is shown to have a second Maximum Drive, known as '|シルエットキック|Shiruetto Kikku}}, he puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot then jumps up into the air, and does a somersault and kick attack similar to Rider 1, but with a purple swirling energy around his right foot. - Poseidon= Poseidon |aliases = |affiliation = |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = Shark Whale Wolf-fish Warlord Poseidon (Greek God) |type = Hero |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204 cm *'Rider Weight': 89 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.1 seconds Similar to , Adam puts three on the , and transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's straight and diagonal arrangement. Poseidon is designed as the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Genesis uses the as weapon. - Astro= |aliases = |affiliation = |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = Astronaut |type = Hero |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6 seconds is Ganba's Astro Base States, which can be accessed without any specific . By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Ganba can perform the '|ライダーロケットドリルキック|Raidā Roketto Doriru Kikku}} Limit Break. A variation of this is the which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the . When pushing the Enter Lever of the a second time while still under the power of the first Limit Break, Ganba can perform the Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Ganba to bore through things his initial Limit Break couldn't do before, but it depletes the Cosmic Energy inside the Switches and needs time to fully recharge. The third alternative Base States' Limit Break is the , where Ganba has push down the Enter Lever four times and allowing to pierce through any Zodiarts with maximum power. - Elek= Elek States Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 97 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.1 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.8 seconds is Ganba's Astro Elek States form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Ganba is able to control electricity and use . Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Astro Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. If the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Billy the Rod, it would cancel out the Elek States and turn Ganba back into his Astro form. - Fire= Fire States Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 99 kg Ability Perimeters: **'Punching Power': 3.8 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.5 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 17 meters **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Ganba's Astro Fire States form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Ganba is able to use the , which can change into either Flame Mode to shoot fire or Fire Extinguisher Mode to shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. Like Elek States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Hi-Hackgun, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Ganba being reverted back into Astro Base States. Also, similar to how the Alter Zodiarts' pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch. }} - Dark Wizard= Dark Wizard |aliases = |affiliation = |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = Modern Wizard Jewelry Western Dragon Darkness Amethyst |type = Hero |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Ganba's Dark Wizard form, which is accessed through the Dark Wizard Ring. By concentrating the power of the Dark Wizard Ring, Genesis can strike with darkness kicks, which are strong enough to clear a mob of Ghouls. - Dark Gaim= '|ライドウェア|Raido Uēa}} is Ganba's Dark Gaim Rider Wear, which is briefly seen during Ganba's transformation sequence before the attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Ganba's Dark Gaim Rider Wear is nearly identical to that of the original , except for his head crest being crimson-colored and the black mouthpiece as opposed to Gaim's silver one. Ganba is still equipped with a and a side weapon, which is also held on the left side of his with a . - Blood Orange= Blood Orange Arms |aliases = |affiliation = |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = Blood Orange Samurai Bujin Shogun |type = Hero |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 105 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 13.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 18.9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds is Ganba's Dark Gaim Blood Orange Arms. Accessed through the Blood Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Blood Orange Arms, Ganba dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Ganba has more power than any of Gaim's normal Lockseed forms, and is slightly weaker than Kachidoki Arms. As for his agility stats, he can jump as high as Gaim and is slightly faster than him. This Arms' finisher is the '|ナギナタ無双スライサー|Naginata Musō Suraisā}}: Ganba locks the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. - Suika= Suika Arms 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 311 cm *'Rider Weight': 523 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 33.2 tons *'Kicking Power': 51.8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 9.8 seconds '|スイカアームズ|Suika Āmuzu|lit. "Watermelon Arms"}} is Ganba's Suika form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. While assuming Suika Arms, Genesis dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . This form can also interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Gaim with the Suika Sojinto for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Genesis' entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Genesis to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the '|双刃割り|Sōba-wari}}: Ganba activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and traps the target in a watermelon energy ball. Then, he slashes the "watermelon" all over until the energy ball blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. - Lime Energy= Lime Energy Arms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 206 cm *'Rider Weight': 119 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 15.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 19.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.9 seconds Lime Energy Arms: is Ganba's Dark Gaim Lime Energy Arms. Accessed through the Lime Energy Lockseed, this form bears the Lime Headpiece helmet with the visor. While assuming Lime Energy Arms, Ganba dons the Lime Energy Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the . This form is a vast improvement for Ganba, increasing his offensive power beyond what can offer, with his agility stats being a tad bit better, jumping as high as Gaim in a , and running faster most Armored and New Generation Riders. This Arms has four finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: **Unnamed : Ganba activates the Sparking function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lime Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lime slices and hits the target with his kick. **Unnamed : Ganba activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lime Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. This finisher has two variations; a 360 degree circle slash for multiple targets and a straight slash for a single target. *Sonic Arrow finishers: ** '|ソニックボレー|Sonikku Borē}}: Ganba locks the Lime Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that pierces through the target. **' ': Ganba locks the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a holographic blood orange at the target that explodes and traps it in more blood orange projections. - Silver= Silver Arms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 210 cm *'Rider Weight': 111 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 15.8 tons *'Kicking Power': 19 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.2 seconds '|シルバーアームズ|Shirubā Āmuzu}} is Ganba's Dark Gaim Silver Arms, which is accessed through the Silver Ringo Lockseed. While assuming Silver Arms, Ganba dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . }} - Turbo= Turbo |aliases = |affiliation = (brainwashed; temporarily) |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = Motorbike Racer |type = Hero Villain (brainwashed by Shocker, original memories regained in SH Taisen GP) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 18.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 24.8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40.3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 2.4 seconds Accessed through the Signal Turbo Bike, Ganba's Turbo form bears the . Like Mach, Ganba is able to create intense distortions through verbal command. Since Ganba's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Ganba builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. In this form, Ganba has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Ganba also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. By hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Ganba is able to summon his . If he does so while already having the Blade Gunner on hand, he instead gains the ability to accelerate at an incredible running speed. This speed is enough to follow and fight against Faiz Accel's speed. It is also proven that he can use this ability without summoning the Blade Gunner first. Ganba's Full Throttle finisher is the , where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up into the air before he makes contact by extending a foot out to strike the target. - Zero Ghost= '|トランジェント|Toranjento}} is Ganba's Zero Ghost transient form. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Zero= Zero Damashii |aliases = |affiliation = |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = Firefly Ghost Eyeball Historical figures |type = Hero |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} is Ganba's Zero Ghost Damashii. Accessed through the use of the Zero Ghost Eyecon, this form is analogous to 's Ore Damashii. This forms finisher is the (Zero Ghost): A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Zero Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a dark purple flame. - Galileo= Galileo Damashii '|ガリレオ魂|Garireo Damashī|lit. "Galileo Soul"}} is Ganba's Galileo Damashii. Accessed through the Galileo Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Shakespeare= Shakespeare Damashii '|シェイクスピアゴ魂|Sheikusupia Damashī|lit. "Shakespeare Soul"}} is Ganba's Shakespeare Damashii. Accessed through the Shakespeare Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Columbus= Columbus Damashii '|コロンブス魂|Koronbusu Damashī|lit. "Columbus Soul"}} is Ganba's Columbus Damashii. Accessed through the Columbus Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Nightingale= Nightingale Damashii '|ナイチンゲール魂|Naichingēru Damashī|lit. "Nightingale Soul"}} is Ganba's Nightingale Damashii. Accessed through the Nightingale Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Napoleon= Napoleon Damashii '|ナポレオン魂|Naporeon Damashī|lit. "Napoleon Soul"}} is Ganba's Napoleon Damashii. Accessed through the Napoleon Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. }} - Toucon Boost= When Ghost transforms into Toucon Boost, he bears a singular on his head. '|トランジェント|Toranjento}} is Ganba's Toucon Boost transient form. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. While transforming into Toucon Boost Damashii, Ganba's Zero Ghost transient form upgrades into a red color with black fiery details on it, and the emblem on his chest becomes embossed in silver. This Transient form remains as it is when assuming a Ghost Change from Toucon Boost Damashii. - Default= Toucon Boost Damashii Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204 cm *'Rider Weight': 111 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8.8 tons *'Kicking Power': 13 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 43 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.4 seconds is Ganba's Toucon Boost Damashii. Accessed through the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the . While assuming Toucon Boost Damashii, Ganba dons the where he is armed with the . This Damashii has three finishing attacks. *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** '|ブーストオメガドライブ 闘魂ブースト|Būsuto Omega Doraibu (Tōkon Būsuto)}}: A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ganba's form glow and envelops him in a red fiery flame. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Sunglasseslasher. *Sunglasseslasher Finishers: ** '|オメガシャイン|Omega Shain}}: In Sword Mode, Ganba channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Sunglasseslasher and delivers a powerful slash. ** '|オメガフラッシュ|Omega Furasshu}}: In Blaster Mode, Ganba channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Sunglasseslasher and delivers a powerful blast. *Ghost Driver + Sunglasseslasher Finisher: ** '|ブーストオメガドライブ/シャイン 闘魂ブースト|Būsuto Omega Doraibu/Shain (Tōkon Būsuto)}}: After loading the Zero Ghost Eyecon and the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon in the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode, it turns into an energized axe that Ganba can use to slash the enemy with. }} }} - Genesis= Genesis |aliases = |affiliation = |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = Video Game Gamepad Visual novel |type = Hero |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm *'Rider Weight': 97 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': freely set *'Kicking Power': freely set *'Maximum Jump Height': freely set *'Maximum Running Speed': freely set '|ノベルゲーマー レベルX|Noberu Gēmā Reberu Ekkusu}} is Ganba's Genesis Level X form accessed when he uses the Gashat. In this form, Ganba becomes more invincible than Genm in God Maximum Gamer and has the ability to overwrite reality. This form's finisher is . - Scorpio= Scorpio |aliases = |affiliation = (formerly) |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = |motif = Scorpion Blood Gold |type = Hero Villain (undercover, facade) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label = |label2 = |complex2 = }} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 196 cm *'Rider Weight:' 99 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 18 tons *'Kicking Power:' 24 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 2.5 seconds GoldScorpion Form is Ganba's Scorpio form accessed with the Scorpion and Rider Fullbottles, hence known as the . It is themed after a scorpion and gold. As a Best Match, this form's finisher is the '|ボルテックフィニッシュ|Borutekku Finisshu}}. }} - Ultimate= Ultimate Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 100 tons *'Kicking Power:' 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 0.100 seconds Ultimate Form is Ganba's ultimate and final form. In this form, Ganba gains more strength, agility and speed. Ganba also has the ability to summon and utilize any of the Heisei and Showa Kamen Rider weapons. He can summon the weapon by either saying the name or thinking about it, the Ganba Driver then announce the name of said weapon. As an added bonus, he is capable of doing this multiple times to summon different weapons, simultaneously if necessary, which can also allow him to fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy. The attack power of any weapon summoned by this ability, as well as the force of its finishing attack, is far superior than when it is normally wielded by an ordinary Kamen Rider, allowing Ganba to inflict damage upon an enhanced enemy when any of them are unable to. }} Equipment Devices * - Ganba's transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. * - Adam used the Skull memory to transform into Kamen Rider Skull. * - Gives access to Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which are used and for the . * - Small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver. * - Gives access to Ganba's change forms and spells, depending on which ring is used. * - Gives access to Ganba's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. * - Gives access to Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used. They also allow Genesis to move normally during a Slowdown. * - Gives access to Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which Eyecon is used. They also granted the ability to observe the Gamma. * - Gives access to Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which Gashat is used. * - Gives access to Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which Fullbottle is used. * - Carrier strap for the Wizard Rings. * - Carrier strap for the Lockseeds. * - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. * - Carrier strap for the Fullbottles. * - Carrier strap for the . * - Ganba's personal smartphone that can transform into the Ganbarider or any Rider Machine. * - Ganba's mini-support robots. * - Ganba's familiars. * - Ganba's Support Robots and Gan Gun Saber mode-accessing device. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Ganba's personal weapon. * - Weapons of previous Kamen Riders. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's' personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's' personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. **Kachidoki Flags - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. Vehicles * - Ganba's Rider Machine that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. * - Ganba's personal time vehicle. Others * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Police Category:Faust Category:Non human riders Category:Rider Creator